contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
TIS Desert Eagle
|set = 1 |ammotype = .50 AE |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 7 rnds |firemodes = Semi |accuracy = 82 |recoil = 140 |damage = 110 |firerate = 18 |mobility = 71 |reload = 55 |penetration = 25 |effective_range = }} Overview The TIS Desert Eagle is a high-caliber pistol with good accuracy, extremely high recoil, extremely high damage, below-average penetration, a slow fire-rate, below-average mobility, a slow reload speed, relatively low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a relatively low magazine size of seven rounds, and relatively low ammunition reserves. The TIS Desert Eagle is an extremely powerful pistol. It deals the highest damage-per-shot of any semi-automatic pistol and the fourth-highest damage-per-shot of any side-arm, behind the Raging Judge (buckshot revolver), Sawed-Off IZH-43 (double-barreled shotgun), and Tanfoglio Thor .500 (single-charge pistol). Similarly to all of these side-arms, the TIS Desert Eagle's penetration is lacking, though it is still significantly better than their respective penetrations. The TIS Desert Eagle is disregarded by many elite players due to its cumbersome statistics. However, it is a very good side-arm to complement primary weapons with short effective distances, especially shotguns and SMGs. Usage The TIS Desert Eagle, similarly to the Tanfoglio Thor .500, is plagued by an absurd level of both actual recoil and visual recoil. The actual recoil means that the TIS Desert Eagle must be fired slowly at longer ranges in order to be used effectively as a "pocket sniper". The visual recoil simply makes the weapon very difficult to aim-to-sights with since the collimator or optic sight is completely obscured after every shot. In close combat scenarios, the TIS Desert Eagle is a decent weapon, due to its very high damage. However, it is quite difficult to aim, and it generally takes 3-4 body-shots to kill an opponent (with armor), which depletes half the clip if each shot connects, or can end up depleting the entire clip if the user misses shots, which often happens. This leaves the user very vulnerable, due to the lengthy reload. The TIS Desert Eagle really shines at medium to long-range, where it can deal much more damage than other semi-automatic pistols. It still isn't as good as the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter at long-range, though, and it pales in comparison to the Tanfoglio Thor .500, which deals an absurd amount of damage at long-range. Since the TIS Desert Eagle is quite difficult to aim with when firing consecutive shots, it is advisable that the user carefully aims for the head with the first shot, in order to be likely to get a 1-shot kill or at least have an easier time with follow-up shots. Performance The TIS Desert Eagle competes with other high-caliber long-ranged sidearms, including the Colt Python Elite, Tanfoglio Thor .500 and Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter. Compared to the Tanfoglio Thor .500, the TIS Desert Eagle's damage is much, much lower. However, the TIS Desert Eagle is more reliable due to having seven rounds in a clip, rather than just one. The TIS Desert Eagle has access to tactical devices in Weapon Customization, whereas the Tanfoglio Thor .500 doesn't. Both weapons have access to optics, silencers, and muzzle-breaks. However, it is a lot easier to access one of the two optic sights and the only silencer for the Tanfoglio Thor .500. Compared to the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter, the TIS Desert Eagle deals more damage (at close to mid-range) and has a slightly larger clip size. However, at long-range, the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter deals more damage, and the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter has more penetration at all ranges. The Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter is also a lot easier to aim than the TIS Desert Eagle due to its much lower actual recoil and visual recoil. Furthermore, the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter is equipped with an optic sight immediately upon purchase, whereas the TIS Desert Eagle can only access optics through its very difficult W-Task. The TIS Desert Eagle does have the upper hand over the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter regarding other weapon modifications, however. The TIS Desert Eagle can equip not only optics and collimators but also a silencer, muzzle-breaks, and tactical devices. The TIS Desert Eagle has some of the best muzzle-breaks in the entire game, customized to match its visual design. The Colt Python Elite is essentially a cheap substitute for the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter, with overall worse performance than both the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter and the TIS Desert Eagle. However, the Colt Python Elite's single striking advantage is its much faster firing speed, making it somewhat more reliable than both weapons at close-range. W-Task The W-task for the TIS Desert Eagle is 15 Stormkills. Finishing it will give this gun a Leupold Deltapoint compact collimator and give you access to have FX-11 scope on the first metalevel and a silencer for the 3rd metlvl. Customization The TIS Desert Eagle can be customized with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-breaks, and tactical devices. Notably, the TIS Desert Eagle has custom-made muzzle-breaks; they match the visual design of the weapon very nicely, and they massively reduce recoil and provide extra effective distance. Unlike those muzzle-breaks of other weapons, the TIS Desert Eagle's muzzle-breaks remove a fixed amount of recoil, rather than a percentage. Gallery Deagle cust1.jpg Deagle cust2.jpg Trivia * On the front end of the barrel, the words '.50 AE' can be seen. * 'DESERT EAGLE PISTOL,TACTICAL INTERVENTION SYSTEMS, FLORIDA FL' is engraved on the slide. * 'TACTICAL INTERVENTION' and a Capricorn logo are visible on the left side of the frame, above the trigger guard. * Tactical Intervention Systems logo, a Capricorn, is emblazoned on the grip panels. * The counterpart of the Deagle in real-life is the IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Tier 1 Category:Pistols Category:W-Task Category:Customization